japanfandomcom-20200222-history
ユーザー:Neptune92
I'm a 17 year old senior in high school who lives in the United States. I collect video game consoles, and I currently have a GameCube, Xbox 360, Dreamcast, Super Nintendo, Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo DS Lite, and a Sega Game Gear. Favorite video games * StarCraft w/Brood War (PC) * Diablo (PC) * Diablo II w/Lord of Destruction (PC) * Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition (PC) * Warcraft III w/The Frozen Throne (PC) * SWAT 3 (PC) * Rogue Spear (PC) * Descent w/Levels of the World (PC) * Descent II w/Vertigo Series (PC) * Total Annihilation w/The Core Contingency & Battle Tactics (PC) * Total Annihilation: Kingdoms (PC) * Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (PC) * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (PC) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 w/Yuri's Revenge (PC) * Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun w/Firestorm (PC) * Command & Conquer: Renegade (PC) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert (PC) * Homeworld 2 (PC) * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (GameCube) * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (GameCube) * Alpha Protocol (Xbox 360) * Geist (GameCube) * Resident Evil remake (GameCube) * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (GameCube) * Resident Evil: Deadly Silence (DS) * Descent FreeSpace w/The Silent Threat (PC) * Genesis A.D. (PC) * MechWarrior 3 (PC) * MechWarrior 4: Vengeance (PC) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (GameCube) Favorite movies * Inception * Casino Royale * Zombieland * Star Wars * Twilight Favorite TV shows * Stargate Universe * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Angel * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Favorite books * Star Craft: Ghost: Nova * Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights * The Terrible Hours Favorite bands * Paramore (Hayley Williams) * Panic! at the Disco * Linkin Park * Natasha Bedingfield * A Touch of Class * Bullet for my Valentine * Muse * Three Days Grace Favorite music genres * emo * eurodance * trance Favorite foods * Lil' Chub * ordered pizza 10 countries If I could visit 10 foreign countries, I'd visit these: 1. Germany 2. Chile 3. Finland 4. Lithuania 5. Japan 6. South Korea 7. Singapore 8. United Kingdom 9. France 10. Switzerland Favorite websites Forums * Particle Cannon http://pcannon.x10hosting.com/forums/ * LiveWire http://golivewire.com/forums/support-teen.html * Gaia Online Forums http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum * 3DO Zero http://www.cdinteractive.co.uk/3do/forum/ * MySpace Forums http://forums.myspace.com/ * x10hosting http://x10hosting.com/forums/ * The Twilight Saga http://www.thetwilightsaga.com/forum * Raptr Forums http://raptr.com/forums/ * Xfire http://www.xfire.com/forums/ * myBB http://community.mybb.com/ * BioWare Social Network http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/index * Civilization Fanatics Center http://forums.civfanatics.com/index.php * OnLive Fans http://onlivefans.com/forum.php * GPGnet http://forums.gaspowered.com/ * Electronic Arts UK Forums http://forums.electronicarts.co.uk/ * CoolROM http://www.coolrom.com/forums/ * Nintendo Forums http://n-forums.com/index/ * TAUniverse http://tauniverse.com/forum/ * StarCraft II http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/forum/ * Bungie.net http://www.bungie.net/Forums/topics.aspx?forumID=10 * PlayStation.com http://boardsus.playstation.com/t5/Off-Topic-Discussion/bd-p/offtopic * Old-Computers http://www.old-computers.com/forum/default.asp * FED2k http://forum.dune2k.com/ * Command and Conquer Forums http://www.cncforums.com/new/index.php * Command & Conquer Communications Center http://www.cnc-comm.com/community/ * Yahoo! Answers http://answers.yahoo.com/ * The Bronze: Beta http://www.bronzebeta.com/ * Axis History Factbook http://forum.axishistory.com/ * Historum http://www.historum.com/ * myYearbook Forums http://www.myyearbook.com/?mysession=bWFnX3d3eWQ= * Massive Action Game http://forums.mag.com/t5/Off-Topic-Chatter/bd-p/chatter * Xbox.com http://forums.xbox.com/Default.aspx * PMS Clan http://www.pmsclan.com/forum/index.php * GirlGamer.com http://www.girlgamer.com/community/forums/ * Frag Dolls http://forums.ubi.com/eve/forums/a/frm/f/4091020922 * Craigslist http://craigslist.org/ Other Forums * Planet Mac http://z11.invisionfree.com/Planet_Mac * Mabinogi http://forum.nexon.net/Mabinogi/forums/default.aspx?GroupID=19 * The Slayer http://s4.zetaboards.com/The_Slayer/index/ * Combat Arms http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/default.aspx?GroupID=29 * CDinteractive.co.uk http://www.cdinteractive.co.uk/forum/ * Microsoft Answers http://answers.microsoft.com/en-us/default.aspx * CNET http://forums.cnet.com/ * The Sega Saturn NetLink League http://saturnleague.com/mxbb/index.php?page=2 * Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach http://forums.ddo.com/forumlist.php * Age Community http://forum.agecommunity.com/ * GameHi http://forum.gamehi.com/ * StarWars.com http://forums.starwars.com/index.jspa * All Points Bulletin http://na.apb.com/forums/ * KSDK http://www.ksdk.com/life/community/forums.aspx * Station.com http://forums.station.sony.com/station/forums/list.m?category_id=49 * Nintendo's Tech Support Forums http://techforums.nintendo.com/index.jspa * 3DO Today http://www.3dotoday.com/Forums/index.php * Team Xbox http://forum.teamxbox.com/index.php * PlayStation Europe http://community.eu.playstation.com/t5/English-Forums/ct-p/55 * Project 64 http://forum.pj64-emu.com/ * Age of Wonders http://aow.heavengames.com/cgi-bin/forums/index.cgi * Twilight Source http://twilightsource.com/forums/ * LucasArts http://forums.lucasarts.com/index.jspa * Jurassica.net http://dinosaurking.org/board/index.php * NES World http://www.nesworld.com/cgi-bin/yabb/YaBB.pl * ReBIRTH Forums http://z11.invisionfree.com/ReBIRTH_Forums * Sci Fi Channel http://forums.syfy.com/ * Sega http://forums.sega.com/ * Amiga CD32 & CDTV Board http://amigacd32.yuku.com/ * Electronic Arts http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/categories/list.page * The History Channel http://community.history.com/directory * BS Zelda Forum http://z9.invisionfree.com/bszelda * Atari http://forums.atari.com/ * LifeLine http://thelifelineanaowforum.yuku.com/ * 3D Realms http://forums.3drealms.com/vb/index.php * DescentBB.net http://descentbb.net/ * Neo-Geo Forums http://www.neo-geo.com/forums/ * Sega Forums http://www.segaforums.com/ * Sega-16 http://www.sega-16.com/forum/ * The Sega Saturn Forum http://segasaturngroup.proboards.com/index.cgi * Xbox 360 Forum http://www.xbox360forum.com/xbox-forum/forum.php * PlayStation Universe http://www.psu.com/forums/ * Making History http://making-history.com/forum * Open Dune http://forum.opendune.org/index.php * Sci Scape http://sciscape.yuku.com/ * TV Discussion Forums http://www.discussions.tv/forums/ * 2K Games http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/ * Steam Powered Users' Forum http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/ * Star Wars: The Old Republic Forums http://swtor.com/community/ Social networks * Facebook http://www.facebook.com/ * MySpace http://www.myspace.com/ * Twitter http://twitter.com/ * myYearbook http://www.myyearbook.com/ * LinkedIn http://www.linkedin.com/ * Bebo http://www.bebo.com/ * My Language Exchange http://mylanguageexchange.com/ * Livemocha http://www.livemocha.com/ * IMVU http://www.imvu.com/ * Gaia Online http://www.gaiaonline.com/ * Hulu http://www.hulu.com/ * Raptr http://raptr.com/ * YouTube http://www.youtube.com/ Blogs * My Grave Surrender http://www.mygravesurrender.blogspot.com/